Feels Like Home
by xOfriendsfanOx
Summary: This story takes place eight years after Kevin, Winnie & Paul graduate from high school. Winnie is coming home from Paris and Kevin is there to meet her with his wife and his son, eight months old.
1. A Week

The obligatory disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. The only thing herein belonging to me is this story.

Kevin's life was always one that made him wonder. Wonder about people from his past, things that happened as he grew up and the life he was living now. Of course he couldn't complain..he did pretty well for himself. He married a woman named Keera who he had met through friends when he got his job as a business man in advertising. They instantly fell in love and have been married for a little over a year. He even had a son whom he named Jack Paul Arnold..after his father and his best friend...Paul Pfheiffer..in fulfilling his promise to name their first born son's in someway after each other.

Paul had also done very well for himself...becoming a lawyer in civil suits and also married with two sons. His wife, laughably was his once apon a time girlfriend from junior high...Carla Heeley. She was a professor for a time, but had to put it on hold when she had their first son...Dwight Kevin and in two years they had their second son, Paul Jr.

Kevin loved his life, his job, his family, his son and his wife. This had struck him as odd because he had never really loved any girl except the one who grew up across the street from him and everything that ever happened in his life that really mattered in someway had to do with her..._Winnie Cooper_. She had also done very well for herself, majoring in art history and working in museums all over Europe. She had also become somewhat of an educator of the arts. She loved it, so Kevin in turn was happy for her, even though it broke his heart for the longest time and he wasn't sure it ever was fully mended. Even when he got married and had Jack, he thought maybe that would do it for good, but no such luck...he still thought about how much richer his life would be had things had worked out for him and Winnie.

Sure Kevin and Winnie kept their promise to always be together by writing one letter a week for the past eight years to each other, but Kevin thought if they had really kept that promise then she would be the one he opened his eyes to every morning...and she would be the mother of his children. But, Kevin laughed at himself for being so foolish and thought those adolescent dreams his used to have were over...besides he had moved on, he had to because she was in Paris and had been for eight years now...but she was coming home _in a week_.


	2. Or Had They?

A/N: I forgot to mention that the year is 1981. 

Ever since Kevin got that letter from Winnie about how she was coming home in a week and she couldn't wait to see him, he had been on edge with just about everything. Keera even sensed it and she knew Kevin and Winnie's whole history and it didn't seem to bother her when they got married because everyone had a first love and Winnie was Kevin's. Besides, she knew how much he loved her and Jack and he was a great guy, husband and father aside...she trusted him.

"Honey, I'm gonna go for a drive and get some ice cream, you want anything?" Kevin said to Keera who was getting ready to put their son Jack to bed. "Uhh, how about some strawberry." She said exhuasted. "You got it and don't wait up for me, I think I might stop by and see Paul for a little while, ok sweety?" Kevin's mood brightened a little. "Ok, don't be too long though." Keera's did too because she knew how much those too loved each other and how hard it was to keep in touch now with jobs and kids. With a kiss Kevin left his american suburban house. It was pretty big and Keera decorated it beautifully and modern. They had 4 bedrooms, two and half baths, a big kitchen and nice size living room equipped with a big colored TV and VCR. (Note: I really don't know what year they came out.) They also had two cars...Keera's was a voltswagen coupe, Kevin's a red mustang. Sure, he had to spoil himself with some riches.

Paul lived about ten minutes from Kevin and Keera's place. So Kevin had a moment's peace to think just what it would be like when he saw her. Her, the only girl there had been for so long and even now he wondered if anything had changed. He certainly still loved her, friend wise or not and theres nothing he wouldn't do for her. Suddenly, a familar song played from the radio, "though we gotta say goodbye for the summer, baby I promise you this, I'll send you all my love, everyday in a letter, sealed with a kiss...It's gonna be a cold lonley summer..." Kevin smiled as he remembered what he had said that last night he and Winnie thought they would be spending together in the summer of 73..."This song is really stupid, what is someone gonna do...kiss an envelope or something?" And then he remembered saying how "inconvenient" it would be because of far away she was going because of a stupid lifeguard job, and he remembered how Winnie's eyes bulged at that word because he wouldn't just admit how much he was going to miss her. But, it made him smile at the way he used to communicate then, because well, when it came to Winnie Cooper...he was always a desperate man.

He arrived at Paul's and was greeted by his wife Carla who yelled out "Paul!" "Come down, you have a visitor." "Here, Kevin have a seat, he should be right down...I have to go check on Paul Jr." "Haha, their keeping you busy?" "Uhh, you have noo idea." "Hey man." Kevin loved that he didn't act all professonal when it came to talking to him, he was just good old Paul. Paul greeted his friend with a hug. "Hey..." "What's up?..I can tell it's something important." Paul knowingly added. They sat at the kitchen table. "...Well, Winnie's coming home and I..." Paul cut him saying "Wow, is she really?..thats great, I've missed her a lo..." Kevin desperatley added. "Yeah man, that's just it, she's coming home in a week and she wants to see me when she gets back." "So?" Paul blankly stated "what's the problem, don't you want to see her?" Paul inquired, already knowing he did, but Kevin looked down. "Yeah, I do...I've missed her so much, ya know?" "Yeah, I know..." Paul added. "It's just, how am I gonna control myself from holding her and kissing her?" "I mean, I'M MARRIED!" "YOU'RE MARRIED!" Paul and Kevin both looked at each other as they had shouted the same thing together. "Well, just as long as you know that Kev...it would break Keera's heart." Kevin looked desperate. "I know, but it's Winnie, Paul and shes coming home...and I've just missed her more than anything." Paul put his hand on his shoulder. "I know man, but things have changed...you've changed and I bet she's changed too."

"I'll see ya." Paul said as he and Kevin hugged. "Call me, if you need to talk, and don't worry, everything will be alright." "Thanks Paul, tell Carla I said bye." "I will, see ya." "See ya." Kevin got in his car and drove away, replaying Paul's word in his head "I bet she's changed too." If anyone knew the hell Kevin went through when Winnie left, it was Paul...the night they went to the airport and said goodbye to her and how Kevin cried on his shoulder afterwards...maybe he was right, maybe they'd both come to far to go back now.

Flashback 1973 in the barn.

"Winnie?" Kevin said as he saw her crying. "I don't want it to end." Andneither did heso he kneeled down and kissed her on the eye and then softly on the lips. Then she opened her arms for him to come into the blanket, as if to get warmed with her, but she was really offering him her heart back, herself. So he sat down as she wrapped her arm around him as they started to kiss again, but this time more passionatley. They both had come so far, just to end up right back where they started. As they kissed she wondered how she could ever had said that she hated him. This was her heart, her life and her soul...without him she wasn't complete. And neither was he. He tried to kiss away all of the pain that both of them had been through not just that night, but everything that happened over that years that had hurt them because of each other. They loved each other so much, that sometimes it actually did hurt.

Things started to really get intense, but then again when were they ever not? Something strange was happening for the first time, Winnie wasn't breaking their kisses, breaking their passion, their moment. So without breaking the kiss Kevin layed them down on the hay, so they were comfortable. He got a satisfied moan from her as they continued kissing. He knew if she wanted to really stop, she would, but for the first time since he had ever known her Winnie wasn't backing away from this inevidibility. Kevin finally broke the kiss as to not let this get to carried away and then have to suffer again, so he looked down into those heart peircing doe eyes that could melt his heart and kill him all at once. And he didn't see the look thatheexpected,the look of always doing the responsible thing...all he say was the love she felt for him. She simply looked back at him and nodded. And he could have cried right there in front of her and bared his heart and soul. He even felt hot tears daring to fall, but instead he took a deep breath. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed it lovingly . She knew how emotional this was for the both of them, but how great he'd been about waiting that long and that's just how she knew it was the right thing for them at that moment.

He kissed her hand. And then he caught a tear falling from her eye. So he leaned over and kissed her face. This was the reason she didn't want to do it just when they had gotten tangled up in each other all those other nights...because it wasn't about love because they'd certainly loved each other, or time because they'd known each other their whole lives and she trusted him. It was about being in the right place together. And thats just where they were. Kevin kissed her lips one more time with more passion, love and respect that he'd had for any other girl he'd met. He finally understood the reason for waiting until that perfect moment and he was thankful she was so strong for the both of them.

Afterwards, Kevin held her and she layed against his chest listening to his heart beat. It had been the single, most emotional, beautiful thing either one of them had ever experienced together. Both of them had cried more then to be expected, but it wasn't out of sadness, it was out of joy, out of a coming together. And that's just what they were and what they promised each other they would be no matter what happened in life..._together_.

End Flashback

Both of them sighed as they were thinking of the same event that had never been topped in either of their lives with any other person. And neither thought that it ever could be, but one thing was for sure Kevin was married and had a son so they couldn't just be together like they'd always been in the past because thing's really had changed, they'd changed..._or had they_?


End file.
